1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mounting bracket for wall insulation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many areas, it is necessary or makes sense to add additional insulation to the exterior walls of a building. One way of doing this is to mount insulation elements of up to 160 mm in thickness to the exterior side of the building, and then apply a layer of stucco over insulation elements, which have been affixed to the wall.
It also known to affix façade panels, which must be held to the wall of the building by means of appropriate mounting fixtures, on the outside front of the insulation elements that have been arranged on the exterior wall of a building. These mounting fixtures for the façade panels are frequently constructed as multi-part components and therefore require a relatively large storage area. They are also difficult to handle when installing.
DE 71 07 253 U discloses an anchoring kit for affixing façade panels that are to be mounted freely suspended in front of a building wall. For this application, stainless steel consoles are suggested, which comprise a welded construction made of several components.
DE 30 05 315 A1 teaches a mounting device which can be attached to a building wall and should then support a horizontally extended support for a façade construction. In contrast to simple angle profiles, a considerably more stable—for example, rigid—mounting device is to be created. To this end, a sheet steel element that has been notched and bent several times is suggested. Starting from an upright angular plate, two side plates of which form the wall plate and reinforcing plate in terms of the present proposal, a cut is provided in the reinforcing plate so that a part of this reinforcing plate can be bent to form a horizontal support plate. A portion of the reinforcing plate is left extending upwards beyond the support plate. Two cuts are made in the horizontal support plate, and the metal strip formed by the cuts between them is bent to an S, thereby creating a clamp spring by stamping and bending processes. The aforementioned horizontal support for the façade construction can be clamped tight between the support plate and the clamp spring.
It is generally the case that the building wall, to which the insulation and the new façade are to be applied, is not exactly even, but is rather curved or rippled. This is especially true in retrofitting insulation to older buildings, Depending upon the construction materials of the building wall, façade irregularities can seem quite inconspicuous in a superficial examination. If, however, the new façade follows the contour of the building wall, the curviness or rippling can become clearly visible in the new façade, to an unacceptable degree. In practice, therefore, it is desirable for the mounting devices, which are fastened to the existing building wall and are all the same length, to be shortened by varying amounts before applying the new façade. This can be accomplished, for example, by using a commercially available laser device, for example, a rotating laser. The ends of the mounting devices created in this manner are all on one plane, so that the new façade attached to them also lies on a flat plane. It is, however, not possible to perform such onsite shortening of steel mounting elements that are already mounted onto the building wall. Furthermore, steel mounting elements act as good heat conductors.
DE 20 2007 009 780 U1 teaches a generic mounting bracket that is made of plastic and serves as a retainer for façade components of rear-ventilated façades. The mounting brackets allow for the insulation or thermal barrier to be installed between the building wall and the façade elements after the mounting brackets have been mounted onto the building wall. In order to mount the heat insulation elements, the leading edge of the mounting bracket, namely, the leading edge of the vertically aligned reinforcing plate, is constructed as a blade, so that the heat insulation element can literally be skewered onto the mounting element. Several ribs are distributed along the height of the reinforcing plate. The ribs are aligned horizontally and become wider in the direction of the wall plate.
The selection of an injection-moldable plastic material and the thereby associated manufacturing process enable these generic mounting brackets to be cost effectively manufactured. The shortening of such a mounting bracket would cause the front cutting edge to be cut off. Depending upon the material used for the heat insulation, for example, in the case of insulating panels made of fibers, it is possible that the insulating panels cannot be skewered if, namely, they do not inherently possess the rigidity this requires.